


Trials

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Daddy!Crixus 'verse [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naevia has a traumatic experience and Crixus, Agron and Nasir need to get her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't technically a Daddy!Crixus fic because he's not yet a daddy in this one, but it's the same characters and 'verse which is why I decided to put it in the series. 
> 
> Brace yourselves. The Craevia smut is coming. I'm so sorry for the quality.

Naevia lay in the hospital bed, weeping silently. Crixus sat next to her, grasping her hand protectively. The attack had left her with several broken ribs, fractured knee-bone, and multiple bruises. Her hand was basically the only part of her that he could touch without hurting her. And he couldn’t bear to cause her any more pain than she had already had to go through.

“So,” he said, blinking rapidly, “you’re saying that because of the mental and physical trauma my wife sustained, she miscarried? She lost the baby?”

“I’m afraid so,” said the doctor. “I am so very sorry for your loss.” She left quietly, shutting the door to give them privacy. Crixus wiped his hand hurriedly across his eyes and stroked Naevia’s hand.

“I’m so sorry Crixus,” she sobbed. “If…if I had just waited for you to finish your game with Agron…if we’d left the pub together, Ashur would never have…and now I lost your baby….I’m sorry Crixus, so..so sorry!” Crixus hushed her and stroked her forehead gently.

“None of this was your fault. It was Ashur’s fault, completely. He was the one who came on to you, and beat you up and tried to rape you when you rejected him. He is entirely to blame, and I swear to you, my darling, he will rot in jail for what he did to you.” Naevia rested her head on his shoulder.

“Will it make a difference? He’s already taken everything.”

 

 

**1 month later**

Crixus opened the door to Agron and Nasir.

“How is she?” asked Nasir as he walked to the kitchen carrying a hamper of Naevia’s favourite foods.

“Still in a lot of pain, though her bruises have pretty much faded and the ribs are healing nicely. She still needs help walking. She’s expecting you, Nasir – been looking forward to it – you know where she is.” Nasir nodded and made his way up the stairs. Crixus made Agron and himself mugs of tea and they sat themselves down in the sitting room.

“And how is she…y’know…in herself?” Agron asked anxiously. Crixus rubbed his eyes and sighed despondently.

“She barely sleeps, and when she does she wakes up screaming. And I’m scared that whatever I do to try and make her feel better just makes everything worse.” He got up and began striding around the room like a caged lion. “I want to hold her and never let go, make her realise she’s completely safe when she’s in my arms. But I’m scared that…that whenever I touch her she’s reminded of Ashur. She can’t help but flashback to that fucking alley and I have no fucking idea what to do! Should I back off completely? I can’t leave her to deal with this alone, and I can’t seem to try and help without making it worse. What the fuck should I do, Agron? Tell me!”  Agron pulled Crixus down to sit next to him.

“Look, I don’t know much,” Crixus snorted, which was under the circumstances an encouraging sign, “but I know Naevia and I know you. And nothing will tear you guys apart – not this, not anything. You’ll need to give her some time to sort out her own head – be there when she needs you, let her come to you. What she went through…that was fucking awful and fucking Ashur will fucking pay for it, but Naevia…shit, she’s the strongest person I know, and she loves you more than anything. _You guys will get through this_.” Crixus was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat several times before looking at Agron, his eyes shining with tears.

“She has nightmares about it every night,” he said in a defeated voice. “I try to stay awake now and wake her up as soon as she whimpers, but” he stopped for a moment and cleared his throat again of the lump residing there, “sometimes I’m too tired and I fall asleep too, and it’s like I’m failing her in the only thing I could help her with. And she doesn’t even have a reason to be strong like she would if the baby had lived.” Agron looked up, shocked, and Crixus nodded. He looked broken.

“She…we…we were going to have a baby. And…because of what happened…she lost it.”

“Fuck,” breathed Agron. “FUCKING Ashur!” Crixus tried to smirk and agree, but it just came out as something closely resembling a sob, and he buried his face in his hands. Agron had never seen Crixus like this before. He rarely showed any deeper emotions, but this time he had obviously spent so much time being strong for Naevia that he had neither the will nor the energy to be strong for himself.

They sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say but drawing comfort from brotherly presence.

 

 

**6 months later**

Crixus and Agron emerged from the court, shellshocked and silent. They raced back to Agron’s car and drove with all haste back to Crixus and Naevia’s house. There they found Naevia and Nasir waiting expectantly on the sofa. Naevia was holding on tight to Nasir’s hand, but her eyes were wide and fixed on Crixus.

“Ashur…he…he’s dead.”

“ _What?!”_ yelped Nasir. “Wh…how?”

“Shot himself right after they came back with the guilty verdict. No-one knows how he smuggled in a gun, but he always was a sneaky bastard.”

“I…I don’t understand,” said Naevia.

“Turns out you weren’t the only one he attacked,” explained Agron quietly. “Several of his other victims testified – rock solid case against him, there was no way he was getting out of it. And several of the people he attacked were underage. Well you know the stories about what happens to paedophile rapists in jail, and obviously he thought death was preferable.” Naevia was still staring at Crixus.

“He…he truly did?”

“He did,” replied Crixus in a low voice, looking at Naevia intently. “He’s gone and he can _never_ hurt you or anyone else again. “

Without breaking their gaze, Naevia stood and walked over to Crixus, still gazing at him.

“It’s over?”

“It’s over.” Naevia gave a queer little sigh, and flung herself into Crixus’ arms, kissing him with wild abandon. He froze for a moment , then responded passionately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

“I may be reading the signs wrong, but I think this is our cue to leave,” muttered Agron to Nasir.

“My love, you may be right.” The two of them exited, quietly shutting the door behind them on the way out.

Crixus and Naevia, oblivious, continued re-learning the feel of one another’s lips, made salty by the tears. Eventually they drew apart for breath, though Naevia, unwilling to stop kissing him, moved to his neck and what chest she could reach under his shirt. Crixus’ head dropped back, but with an effort he stopped Naevia and made her look at him.

“Are…are you sure you’re ready for this?” Naevia cupped his face in her small hands, and leaned forward to kiss him softly, trying to convey all her love in that one touch.

“I think I may have been ready for a while – it just didn’t feel right while the trial was going on, and I…” she bit her lip and looked down. Crixus put his fingers under her chin and tilted it up.

“What, sweetheart?”

“I was worried you would reject me,” she said quietly. Crixus made a noise of incredulity, but she stopped him. “Think about it from my point of view, Crixus. I was…am…damaged goods, and I lost your baby, and I wouldn’t let you touch me like I knew you were bursting to do…I didn’t mean to, Crixus, but I really hurt you.” Crixus sighed and rested his lips against her forehead.

“Well I hope you realise how stupid that was,” he mumbled against her skin.

“Not _that_ stupid. I did hurt you, didn’t I?” Crixus moved his lips down and spoke against her nose.

“It broke my heart to see you so unhappy. That wasn’t your fault.” He claimed her lips again, and she immediately occupied herself in removing his shirt. As chest was exposed, Naevia sighed in delight and the rippling muscles were exposed. She honestly didn’t know how she’d managed to go six months without seeing and touching the beauty in front of her. She got to work with her tongue, licking and nibbling and sucking on his nipples, and he let out a husky groan and wound his fingers through her hair. Naevia purred as he rubbed his fingers slowly over her scalp, and stretched as those fingers descended to allow them to take her t-shirt off. Crixus bent his knees and began biting gently at the base of Naevia’s neck. She tipped her head back to allow him better access, and ran her hands over all of him she could reach, re-familiarising herself with his beloved body once more.

“Bedroom. NOW!” she demanded, and Crixus gave a throaty chuckle before sweeping her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground their crotches together, needing the friction and they both let out moans.

Crixus made all haste up the stairs, though it was hard with a randy goddess wrapped around his waist and sucking on his jawline and lips. They made in into the bedroom and crashed down on to the bed, Naevia underneath and experiencing the wonderful feeling of her husband on top of her, enveloping her.

“Tell me….if you need….to stop,” panted Crixus as he mouthed over her bra, biting down gently on her cloth-covered nipples. Naevia’s only response was to grind and arch harder into him and order him to take off his jeans.

Soon they had both divested themselves and each other of all clothes, and clung to each other, skin to skin. Crixus ran his hands reverently over Naevia’s body as she arched wantonly under his touch. He paused for a moment and admired her as she lay there, flushed, naked, spread out and waiting for him, her chest heaving. He stroked down the valley between her breasts, then lower down until he reached what lay between her legs.

Naevia arched and shrieked with pleasure when one, then two, then three of his fingers entered her, pumping in and out at an almost unbearably slow pace. Crixus swallowed her cries of pleasure as he kissed her, and thought he had never tasted anything so sweet. He gradually built up the pace until she was writhing beneath him, screaming out.

“Please, Crixus! Please!”

“Please what, my love? What would you like me to do?”

“I…I” Naevia was so carried away by the pleasure Crixus was inflicting on her that she could no longer form sentences. Crixus smirked.

“Would you like me to let you come, beautiful?” Naevia panted and moaned and nodded. Crixus began thrusting his fingers mercilessly in and out of her until she screamed loud and long, her body shuddering with her release. As she was still coming down from her high, Crixus very slowly and carefully entered her. Once he was fully sheathed, he looked down at Naevia, who had her eyes shut against the impact.

“Hey, look at me,” he said gently. “I’m here, it’s me. Are you OK?” Naevia stared at him for a moment, taking in the trembling restraint apparent in every line of his body, his laboured breathing and the pure unadulterated love shining out of his eyes. She reached up and touched his face.

“I will be as soon as you start moving,” she said, smirking at him. He let out a sigh of relief and began thrusting into her, drawing almost all the way out then driving back in. Naevia squealed as he began rubbing circles over her clit and she felt her pleasure rising again. They locked eyes and neither looked away all the time they were making love. As they came in unison, crying out their pleasure, they stayed staring at each other, then lay side by side, still just looking, only stopping when their eyes got too heavy. Then Crixus drew Naevia into his arms and she lay in her old position, her back pressed to his front and his arms around her. They slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please - HOW THE CRIKEY DO YOU WRITE SMUT WITHOUT SOUNDING LIKE AN IDIOT???


End file.
